


Kaipatu

by ACK215



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Craig is a sweetheart, Death, Evan is kinda broken, Evan is super short, Gore, Highschool AU, I don't actually know eye colors that well so I'm guessing, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Tyler is kinda messed up too, Violence, delirious is actually crazy, evan has stockholm syndrome, idk - Freeform, random bullies - Freeform, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACK215/pseuds/ACK215
Summary: He didn’t remember when he’d first taken up the baseball bat, or when he’d slipped the jason-esque mask over his face, hiding the clown makeup painted over his fair skin, just that he had, and that it had felt good.





	1. prolouge

The first time Jonathan had been called unnatural, he’d been three years old. His mother had dropped him off at daycare, a cigarette burning between her pierced lips as she pushed him a little too roughly into the daycare workers hands.   
“Here’s the brat, just make sure he doesn’t kill himself and we’re good.” The worker’s confused goodbye had barely permeated the air around them before the woman was stalking down the sidewalk, a cell phone pressed to her ear. Jonathan had watched her go with bright blue eyes and blinked at the daycare worker who was asking his name in a awful, bright tone.   
“Jon.” he responded coldly and the worker made a face, not expecting such a thing from a three year old. She swallowed her uncertainty and led the boy into the daycare.   
Not an hour later, the boy was seated outside in the grass, a dead bird cradled in his arms. It was not fresh and the smell was atrocious. The bird’s stomach was ripped open, presumably by some other predator and maggots squirmed within the rot. It’s milky white eyes stared at the child from beyond the grave as the child gazed back, a set expression on his face as he poked the stiff wings and head. A shriek alerted him to the daycare worker, whose face had gone white.   
“What are you doing?” her already high pitched voice jumped up another octave. Jonathan calmly tilted his head.  
“Why isn’t there more blood?” 

 

The last time he’d been called unnatural was in his freshman year of highschool, when he’d stabbed a girl’s hand with a pencil after she’d been hounding him about attending the welcome back dance. The act itself was violent enough, but what unnerved the staff and students was the eerie, cold, calm he’d possessed. The bright blue of his eyes had shone with something like fire though and the haunting laughter afterward had left the poor girl in need of a psychiatrist. Of course they’d treated him like a problem. Something to be solved. Jonathan had shaken his head at the principal’s stern words. He already knew he couldn’t be fixed. So, he’d gotten up, walked out and never came back.

 

The next few years tended to blur together in his memory. He didn’t remember when he’d first taken up the baseball bat, or when he’d slipped the jason-esque mask over his face, hiding the clown makeup painted over his fair skin, just that he had, and that it had felt good. At first it was about the blood, the sheer joy from cracking the skull or ripping through flesh but it slowly became about more. It was about the screaming, the whimpers and fear as his hands worked slowly to bring the victim to death’s door. It must have been a month before the papers started printing about him. He had read the words with pride shining in the bright blue of his eyes, but soon realized that he’d have to move on. There was only so much time before they found him.

 

He ended up in a place on the West cost. Los Santos. It soon became what he called home. Sure, he gained a reputation, but it was his city now. Everyone was too afraid of him to try to stop him. He’d gone by the cops after they’d tried investigating, killing their chief and then his replacement and then the replacements’ replacement. They’d gotten the idea soon enough. He’d even created a name for himself, with the help of a witnesses report. Delirious. The name was perfect. It matched his laughter, or so said a witness, who was only alive due to the fact he hadn’t know she was in the apartment. Her boyfriend hadn’t fared so well. Delirious never thought of any sort of code or rule for his killing. He didn’t need one. He knew that everyone was just as capable of being as cruel and cold as he was. Innocence was a trick of the mind.


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I changed everything in this chapter because I couldn't continue what I wrote before because the inspiration left me and this popped into my head so yeah...sorry?

_Two years after the rise of Delirious_

* * *

 

It was hard to hear anything over the sound of his beating heart and the cold howl of the wind. He tilted his face to the burning of the stars and let the harshness of the wind scrape at the gauntness of his cheeks. Tears had worn tracks down the red flesh and dark circles hung beneath his closed eyes. His chest hitched in a dry sob and he blinked, wide brown eyes with a fractured gaze finding solace in the shimmering lights strung across the bay. He tried not to think of the way they’d smear and blur or the way the wind would scream or how the blood would run into the gutter or the sound of bones breaking and people gasping. He held his head as fresh tears threatened to spill and he teetered dangerously, his sneakers slipping before catching.

 

He let out a shaking breath and his mind went spinning through faces and words and memories, his friends, his father, his school, the accident, the aftermath and the pills. A hand went to his pocket where an orange bottle waited, the innocent white capsules rattling and taunting him. He was messed up, there was nothing he could do that even resembled normal. He sobbed again and this time new tears dotted his face. He twisted the cap and poured all of them into his quivering hands. He licked his lips and brought them to his mouth, heart hammering. This would be it, no one would ever have to deal with him...and he would finally be free. He slid one capsule in, swallowing it easily, but he paused before the second. The faces of his friends came into his mind’s view and he wondered what they were doing if they were worried about him. No, he thought, they wouldn’t care. No one would….that’s why this was safe...this was the right thing to do.

 

The second one was more difficult to take and a few fell from his fingers, falling twenty floors below. He shook more violently as he tried to gather the courage to take the rest in one mouthful but jerked as he heard the chuckle from behind him.

 

“Tired of life too huh?” the voice was male, a little accented. The boy turned, the pills slipping from his hands.

 

“What?” his tongue felt numb. The newcomer’s eyes narrowed through the slits of the beat-up hockey mask. The boy was not foolish, he knew who that mask belonged to, he knew what lay behind the glittering blue of those eyes, but he was too tired to care. The man tilted his head, stretching his arms, which were almost drowning in an oversized blue hoodie. The boy swallowed as he noticed the bloodstains on the front of the jacket and the bit that was smeared on the mask. “I agreed with you.” the man said matter of’ factly, coming to stand next to him on the ledge. “But you really shouldn’t be up here.” The boy stuttered as warm hands guided him from the edge.

 

“But...but you’re-”

 

“Delirious...I know.” the man answered in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

 

“Are you going to kill me?” the boy couldn’t stop the question and to his surprise, the famous serial killer laughed.

 

“Kid, if I was going to kill you, you would be dead already.” the eyes behind the mask glittered dangerously and the boy felt fear trickle down his spine.

 

“Then why-”

 

"Suicides annoy me,” Delirious answered simply, gazing out over the skyline. “There’s no fucking point; no fun, no honor, just a self-pitying cry for help that can’t be answered.” The boy felt his cheeks redden with shame. “Besides, it ruins the people close to ‘em.” Delirious continued and by the way he was speaking, he’d been one of those people. He turned suddenly and the boy stepped back. “So don’t you try this shit again okay? You’ve got people that like you right?” the boy nodded slowly and Delirious came closer, staring into the boy’s eyes. “What’s your name?”

 

“E-Evan.” the boy squeaked and Delirious might’ve smiled, but it was hard to tell.

 

“That’s cute kid,” he said softly and Evan tensed. His mind was reeling as he tried to process the situation. He’d been so close to release when a serial killer of all people had stopped him. How was he supposed to deal with this?

 

“I-I...can I go?” Evan stuttered quickly and Delirious cocked his head.

 

“I suppose you want to...but how do I know you won’t just be a coward and try this again.” the killers' voice was deepening and Evan didn’t like the sudden tone change.

 

“I won’t!” Evan tried but the man had already grabbed him by his red jacket.

 

“I don’t believe you kid.” the killer’s breath filtered from the mask, and it was hot and smelled of tobacco. Evan hated himself for it, but tears started to slide down his cheeks once more and he winced as Delirious trailed a finger down their tracks, an odd look coming into his eyes. “You’re so different from the others…” he murmured. “You’re someone to keep...you’re someone that could be mine.” the words had an immediate effect on Evan, who even with his death wish, had no intentions of becoming a serial killer’s pet. He thrashed in a sudden jerky manner, and was dropped from Delirious’s hands. The boy scrambled to his feet and tried to run for the roof access door. He didn’t make it two feet before the man’s hands were around his throat. “Didn’t peg you for a fighter,” Delirious grunted as he pinned the boy beneath him. “But I like it that way.” his voice was filled with some emotion Evan didn’t know and he mentally punished himself for the sobs that escaped him.

 

“Please…”

 

“Kid, that’s never worked on me before and it’s not going to now.” Delirious laughed and it was a crazy, maniacal cackle that reminded Evan of why people were warned to stay indoors at night. He went limp in defeat as it became clear the older man had control and felt a grip tighten on his wrist as the other man forced him to stand. “Now,” he started, “How old are you?”

 

“Seventeen,” Evan answered and Delirious chuckled.

 

“So, junior?”

 

“Senior actually.” Evan corrected, trying to calm his overworked heart.

 

“Oh, you’re so short and cute I thought you were younger,” Delirious said cheerfully and Evan looked at his feet. Most people assumed he was younger due to his height, it was one of the things the bullies had usually pointed out. “Sorry, height/age assumptions are annoying right?” Delirious said and Evan closed his eyes.

 

The man in front of him switched between friendly and violent on a dime. It was disorienting and frightening. He was afraid of saying something to bring the man’s other side back. “Hey.” the man’s voice was soft and a gentle hand brought Evan’s chin up. “I’m sorry to scare you...I’m just not used to meeting someone I actually like. Most human beings are terrible...they deserve what they get.” his voice dropped and Evan shivered. Delirious noticed and drew the boy to his chest. He was taller by a few feet and relished in the small shakes the boy’s body made as he was sandwiched between two blue arms. “C’mon kid...let’s get you somewhere safe.” the man’s voice went lighter and Evan tensed as the man tried to move him.

 

“N-No. I don’t wanna-” the boy was cut off by the hand on his mouth. He stared into the bright blue eyes that were burning into him.

 

“Shut up kid. Or this is gonna get ugly. You’re coming with me one way or another.” Evan’s eyes widened and he struggled against the grip. Delirious sighed and wondered why the beautiful ones were always the ones who made the most fuss. He dragged Evan over toward the roof access and slammed his head into the door, but only hard enough to knock the kid out. Delirious didn’t want to ruin his new plaything too quickly. He whistled as he slung the boy over his shoulder and walked toward his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you liked this version??


	3. Wake Up

The first thing Evan became aware of was the cold. He shivered violently and tried to shift himself into a sitting position.He blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness. The second thing he noticed, as he tried to figure out where he’d ended up, was the damp. It clung to him in an uncomfortable way that only aggravated the cold. He took a shaking breath, his sluggish mind trying to make sense of the situation. The room was coming into better focus and he was able to make out the dark, blurred shapes around him.

The room was small and cramped with huge wooden crates. The walls and floor were wet and Evan felt the water seeping into his shirt as he leaned against the cement wall. He moved to stand, but found that his legs had gone numb. He swore under his breath, the sound echoing strangely around the basement-like space.

He tried to move again, pressing his back against the cold wet of the wall and forcing his legs into an upright position, sliding against the wall for support. Once he was finally standing, he wiped at the combination of sweat and water on his brow and took another shuddering breath. He had no idea where he was and the knowledge that Delirious could be lurking around only worsened his fear. Now that he was standing however, he had a better look at the room.

In the far corner a metal table stood, glinting under a dim light bulb. Its surface was stained with large dark splotches and the floor around it was the color of dried blood. Beside the table was a gigantic bookshelf, though it was not being used properly. Instead of books taking up the spaces on the dark wood, there were weapons of every nature and ammo to match. Evan swallowed and tried to calm his over-excited heart. He could tell what sort of things would happen to him and he fought the sob building in his throat. He’d gone to the roof with the intention to die, not captured by a serial killer and trapped. He took a few deep breaths, the molded air sour on his tongue.

“You’re awake,” Delirious’s voice echoed around the closed space and Evan pressed himself to the wall. “It took longer than I thought...I must’ve hit you too hard.” a chuckle and then a pair of blue eyes shining in the dark. “But I don’t have much practice in being gentle.” Evan closed his eyes, a childish part of his brain believing that if he couldn’t see the monsters in the dark...he’d be safe. A hand caressed his cheek and he tensed. “Oh...you’re still afraid of me,” Delirious said and Evan couldn’t read the emotion hidden within the statement. He opened his eyes and glared at the man.

“Well...you are a serial killer.” Evan tried and flinched as the man’s hand fell away, laughter filling the space between them. It was then that Evan noticed that the mask was gone, although the man’s face was disguised under a layer of clown makeup, a confusing fashion choice.

“You are something else kid,” Delirious said, a smile stretching his red lips. “I’m glad I saved you.”

“You’re the only one…” Evan muttered and Delirious’s eyes narrowed.

“What did you say?” he growled and Evan shook his head

. “N-Nothing.” he stuttered and the man tightened his grip on the boy’s face.

“Don’t lie to me!” he hissed and Evan could smell the tang of something toxic on his breath. The boy shivered, but his eyes never left the ocean depths of the man’s in front of him.

“I said, you’re the only enjoying this.” he spat, some sort of courage starting to burn in his stomach.

Delirious scowled and pressed Evan against the wall, his voice deepening. “You want something to enjoy?” he murmured and ducked his head into the crook of the boy’s neck, licking a stripe up the skin. Evan whined and tried to move away. The hands on him hurt and the sensation of saliva coating his neck was not pleasant.

Delirious broke away and pressed his lips to Evan’s, humming a little as he did. Evan squirmed against it, but that only seemed to egg Delirious on. The man kissed harder and ran his tongue along the boy’s sealed lips, asking for entrance. Evan shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the man’s advances but the man simply held his head in place as he forced his tongue inside the boy’s mouth. Evan hated it, hated the feel of the tongue meeting his and the pressure on his skull from the man’s grip. Delirious eventually pulled away and his face was triumphant. “You taste really good kid…” the man tilted his head and Evan noticed the gleam to the blue eyes.

“N-No,” Evan whispered, horror widening his eyes. The man chuckled softly and shook his head.

“Don’t worry kid…” he winked. “I’m not that desperate….” he paused a moment before running a hand down Evan’s face. “Not yet anyway.” Evan shivered, it really was cold down here. Delirious noticed and glanced at the ladder. He thought for a second and then took the boy’s arm. “C’mon then, let’s get you warm.” Evan resisted the pull and Delirious sighed. “Look, if you stay down here you’re going to get sick, and you don’t want that now do you?” Evan shook his head and Delirious smiled. “There, now come upstairs and I’ll get you warm. Can’t have my new toy ruined before I’ve had any fun now can I?” he laughed again and Evan wanted to scream or cry or do anything but numbly let the hands guide him to the ladder.

“Please…” he whispered and the man either didn’t hear or chose to ignore it as he pushed the boy at the ladder.

“Go ahead, but if you try anything…” his laughter turned dark. “Then it won’t matter how pretty you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short addition. Next chapter will be on the rest of the guys. Hope you like it so far.


	4. Guys

“Hey,” Marcel said as Craig sat in the desk beside him. 

“Hey.” the junior repeated, slouching down into the plastic seat. He was regretting the late night session of Gmod. He laid his forehead against the cool desk surface and closed his eyes, exhaustion weighing down every part of his body.  The classroom was slowly filling with students, some of them laughing, others throwing their hands about in conversation and some just quietly slipping into their desks. 

“You guys look like shit.” laughed Scotty as he slid into the seat behind Marcel. Craig flipped him off and the sophomore giggled. Marcel shook his head and waved at both Brian and Brock as they walked into the classroom. The two juniors were frantically debating over whether or not there was a vocabulary test that afternoon. 

“If it is, I’m fucked,” Brian said and threw his books onto the desk in front of Craig, who jumped at the loud noise. 

“I mean...yeah.” Brock agreed and dodged a half-hearted punch from his best friend. Craig eyed the clock, there were only three minutes until the homeroom bell and they were still missing Daithi, Lui, and Evan. 

“You guys ready for that math quiz?” Marcel asked and Craig groaned. He’d forgotten about that. Scotty grinned stupidly.

“Poor juniors.” he tutted and Marcel shook his head.

“Just you wait, you’ll be the one complaining to us next year and guess what? We won’t care.” Scotty shrugged.

“You don’t have to care.” The bell rang with a shrill screech and the teacher hauled herself to her feet looking as tired as Craig felt. 

“FOCK!” Everyone turned as a tall dark haired boy stumbled into the classroom. He glared at the kid behind him, who was giggling uncontrollably. “You said we ‘ad five minutes ya bastard! I’m gonna have another tardy ‘cause of you!” The shorter boy shrugged.

“My watch was off, sorry Nogla.” 

“You little-”

“Boys!” the teacher grumbled and Nogla went silent, turning toward her. 

“Oh! Sorry Mrs. Atkin,” he mumbled and she sighed.

“Just sit down. You too Lui.” the two boys sat in the seats closest to Craig and the rest of the gang. 

“Good job Nogla.” Marcel whispered and the Irishman shook his head at him, choosing not to make a scene again. Craig chuckled, that was the most interesting thing to happen in homeroom for a few weeks now. Nogla’s ears still burned red with shame and Lui leaned over and smiled through his teasing. Attendance only took a few minutes and then the children were turned loose to talk amongst themselves.

“Hey, where’s Evan?” Brock asked immediately and Craig shrugged.

“Dunno, he wasn’t at the corner this morning, so I walked by myself.” 

“What a tragedy.” Brian rolled his eyes and Craig made an annoyed sound.

“Walking two miles isn’t as fun when you’re alone!” he protested and Brian shook his head, a grin plastered to his face.

“Okay! Okay, I get it!” Craig tried his best to look upset, but a smile kept slipping through his facade. 

“Well, I hope he’s alright,” Brock said worriedly and the rest of the group agreed solemnly. They’d had to deal with too many suicide scares with the shorter boy. 

“So, how many times have you come in late and swearing Nogla?” Brian dragged on the earlier embarrassment and Nogla slapped him.

“Shut up! It wasn’t my fault this time!” he whined and Lui giggled, slinging an arm around the boy.

“It was still funny,” he said, enjoying how flustered Nogla was getting. The guys laughed and the conversation lulled as the boys tried to shake off the last dregs of early morning sleepiness. Craig leaned his head on his fist and glanced around the classroom. He was shocked to find someone staring back. Craig narrowed his eyes at the senior sitting in the back of the classroom. He was tall, handsome too, with messy brown hair that was barely styled and a scruffy beard. His eyes were a piercing blue and seemed to see straight through Craig, who had felt his cheeks begin to heat as he realized he’d been staring. The stranger smiled slightly and Craig quickly looked away, wondering who the senior was. 

“Craig.” the voice dragged Craig back to the guys, who were all staring at him expectantly. Craig blinked and Marcel laughed. “I asked if you were excited for tomorrow.” the junior looked at them blankly until Brian spoke up.

“The gaming tournament? The one you said you were ‘totally going to win’.” he smirked and Craig rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Terroriser,” he said warmly and pushed at his friend’s shoulder. Brian chuckled and pushed him back. 

“Do we even know what the game is?” Nogla asked and Brian smirked once again.

“Mario Kart,” he said and the rest of the group groaned. 

“Anthony’s gonna lose his shit,” Marcel commented and earned a few nods in agreement from the boys. 

“At least it’s against the rest of the school; someone’s gotta be better than Brian,” Craig said giggled when Brian tried to push him again. 

“I don’t think I’m going to go.” Lui yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Nogla gasped and made a pouty face at him.

“Why not?” he whined and Lui made a disgusted face.

“I don’t like the game,” he answered simply and rolled his eyes at Nogla’s exaggerated puppy dog eyes. “And I don’t feel like losing to you or Brian anyways. If it was GTA then maybe.” 

“Pshh, you’d own our asses,” Marcel interjected and Lui gave them a smile.

“That’s right bitches!” he said in his signature squeaker voice. Craig laughed and checked the clock, only ten minutes until homeroom was over. He glanced at the empty seat beside their little group and a fresh wave of worry for Evan washed over him. He hoped the shorter boy was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short because writer's block exists and I'm terrible at writing for all of them at once


End file.
